guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"Charge!"
This page is the same as Charge! -- without the quotation marks. So I'm putting a redirect to that page. :No, the shouts have "" as part of the name, redirect the one WITHOUT quotation markes to here. --Karlos 13:51, 22 Sep 2005 (EST) "The only speed increasing skill that is a shout," Is not true any more. Adjust it a little bit, noting that "Retreat!" is also a run speed increasing shout BUT "Charge!" doesn't require dead allies? How does this work when already in a stance like sprint? Is it 25% faster than current speed? Does it do nothing? A note should be made whether it is stackable with speed stances or not. :33% boost — Skuld 08:58, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::Lead the Way and Make Haste...--Amokk 16:56, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :::forgot "Fall Back!"--Amokk 16:57, 12 October 2006 (CDT) Should there be a divider between Tyria and Cantha for the cap locations? Anooneemiss 22:57, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Affects Enemies Too I was running from LA to ToA today and I realised that when I used "Charge!" the enemies that were following me were running at the same pace as me, whilst I had "Charge!" active. Can someone confirm this? Haku Banish 02:30, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Which monsters? — Skuld 02:31, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::Undead, from what I can remember, Necrid Horsemen, Hellhounds Haku Banish 02:32, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::Those enemies naturally run faster than you. Same as Drakes. Entropy 03:42, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::They were running at the same speed as me when I had charge then when charge stopped they ran at that speed too. Haku Banish 07:25, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::::It doesn't affect enemies. Entropy 17:08, 24 January 2007 (CST) Minions Added a note to reflect the fact that minions don't experience the speed boost, despite the word "allies" in the skill description. Nitroshockwave 14:09, 15 February 2007 (CST) :They do move faster under charge. --Fyren 14:23, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::I'm 99.9% sure they don't, considering I always have Master of Whispers/Olias with me set up as minion masters. --NYC Elite 20:03, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :::According to my own tests, "Charge!" does affect minions. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 09:55, 13 April 2007 (CDT) skill trainers and quests Is the only way to obtain "charge!" through a signet of capture? i would find it a lot easier if there was a skill trainer or quest that would grant me this skill. i've searched for a while but can't seem to find one. :The only Elite skills not obtained through Signet of Capture are Lightbringer Signet and Junundu Siege. Same for "Charge!". Go cap from Balthazar's Cursed on Perdition Rock. (T/ ) 21:54, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Stacking? would this speed increase stack with that of "retreat!" or "fall back!" I don't have a profile 14:40, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :Max speed boost through combos is 33%. So, no. Lord of all tyria 14:48, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Protects against knockdown? A friend of mine insists that "Charge!" protects one against knockdown for its duration. I've not had the opportunity to try it myself. What are your experiences? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' User:Yuhl Tom Tehn ( ) }. :Only knockdown i can think of is the Meteor knockdown, because the meteor won't hit at all. 84.24.206.123 06:18, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::That is correct. If you are moving with a speed buff (whether it is "Charge!", Sprint or whatever) and a Meteor is cast on you, it will impact behind you, not hitting at all and thus not knocking you down. This will not work if you are standing still and that's also no protection vs. Bane Signet, Earthquake, hammer attack skills or whatever else you can imagine. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 06:54, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :::You're right. Tried it out today and it seems we confused it with another stance. ::::Maybe your thinking of people who use Balanced Stance along with this shout? Either way yes you can dodge a Meteor.--SK 07:38, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Henchmen Use Has anyone else noticed that the henchies using this skill, dont always use it? I find, that if im running through an area they will use it once but not again until I stop. I think it has something to do with the old earshot range change, maybe the henchies dont know that earshot is bigger. Not sure what it is, but I think it may deserve a mention. Luminarus 07:25, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Hmmm I have discovered that when this shout runs out that party members previously affected no longer move with a speed buff. Very interesting findings... : /slap Well no freakin' DUH!--Gigathrash 13:32, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::ROFLMAO! ~ [[User:Zamanee|'Zamanee']] ( ) 20:33, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::um... I found out that when I use Watch Yourself! and that when it ended on me my party members no longer had plus armor and my monk died XD --Lann 20:41, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Very late to the discussion, but to the nameless guy, are you serious or are you attempting to kill me by laughter? Flechette 10:46, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that he meant that if a party member was using, say, storm chaser, and then was put under the effect of "Charge!", when "Charge!" ran out, the party member using storm chaser was moving at "normal" speed again, instead of at the accelerated speed that storm chaser would normally grant. I have no idea if this is or ever was possibly the case, but it would make more sense than what everyone else seems to be assuming is meant. :Actually, that guy was just a spammer posting very obvious statements on talk pages. Check his other contribs. --Macros 16:50, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Wow! Runners are buffed! 17:09, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :And I like it :D -- -- (s)talkpage 17:37, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yay, buff to Warrior Balanced Stance runners! Although the D/A runner is probably still faster for Droks, sigh :( On another note, this makes Outcasts even more annoying. (T/ ) 18:04, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Old Ascalon that's right, there was some EotN quest related to Gwen that allowed me to cap it in Old Ascalon. --Chaos Messenger 13:07, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Specifically, Dahgar_the_Eye_of_Flame who appears during the quest Then and Now, Here and There has the elite.-- 17:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC)